How do you really feel about me?
by crystalpantherxxx
Summary: This is my take on how Barry Barry and Jack McAllister should be. I love the fact of these two fighting but I wanted to change it :)


**_I am writing this through the course of Series 8 Episode 11. This is my take but I am using the story based around this episode with Jack McAllister and Barry Barry. Please enjoy and Reviews and Suggestions of anything you would like to read are welcome at all times :)_**

**_BARRY'S P.O.V_**

I have to admit I am proud of my latest stunt. Showing that awesome video of me and Jack's mum Olivia in bed together having sex to the whole of the 6th form was genius. I don't know if I should have thrown my phone to Dynasty but I didn't really have a choice as Jack had come at me within a few seconds and I couldn't have had the phone on my person, I had to get all the evidence off me so I couldn't get blamed.

Anyway Mr Clarkson literally dragged Jack out of the lecture hall as I was carted off to Mr Byrne's office. He tried to talk to me and threaten me with exclusion but doesn't it ever occur to teachers that being excluded would make a kids day. But I still showed I listened to him so I could leave fast.

I went back to the PRU and sat down in my seat, My conscience running wild in my head.

_**What possessed you to sleep with a 35 year old woman? That's near enough your own mums age you idiot! You wouldn't ever have a go on her so why on earth would you do it to another woman? Its not you and you know it Barry! You can't hide your true self from your own conscience BARRY!**_

It was actually doing my head in so much that I whacked my own head on the table. It didn't half hurt as I caught a corner but I couldn't care. My conscience decided to give it a rest so I sat up and then the bell went for the next period. It was going to be on life lessons like how to calculate our weekly shopping bill but I wanted to avoid this so I picked up a leaflet off my desk and shoved my hand up fast.

"What is it Barry?" Miss Boston asked me, clearly with no interest in what I wanted to say

"Can we do this instead of doing boring life skills?" I asked kindly

Miss Boston looked at me and then the leaflet I was holding. She let out a little laugh but tried to cover it with her hand, "You want to go to a debate about Euthanasia?"

I was puzzled until I looked at the leaflet properly. I swore under my breath before I smiled up at my teacher "Yes Miss! It's a very interesting topic!"

Miss Boston looked at me like I was joking but she turned to the rest of the class "Right then you lot! If you want to get out of this life skills too then I want 3 sentences off you about how you feel about Euthanasia and the evidence to back it up"

**_JACK'S P.O.V_**

As if Barry stooped that low as to show that video! I've just got a lecture off Mr Clarkson when I hadn't even done anything! The joke of it! I am sick of that boy sometimes. I now actually regret trying anything with him back in Havelock. He never told about that but he is flaunting this around so get to me. He did this last time and he knows what happened then. It better not happen again and I will make sure I don't do it again.

I went to my locker and pulled out a baseball bat. I had a feeling I wouldn't get far but it was worth a shot, Right?

**_BARRY'S P.O.V_**

This Euthanasia idea and my massive gob were the worst thing to mix. I couldn't even think of 3 measly sentences to put together for it and I just had to get out. I chucked my pen on the table "Miss can I go for a slash?"

Miss looked at me with a disapproving look on her face "Mind your language, Don't shout and raise your hand if you wish to leave the room"

My cockiness kicked in and I shoved my hand in the air enthusiastically "Please Miss! Can I go and have a whizz?"

Miss nodded so I stood up and opened the door when she called to me "I'm timing you!" So I spun around and again replied cockily "That's what all the birds say" Before I left and went to the toilet.

So Here I am in the toilet, Minding my ow business as i'm having a whizz when I left something touch my neck. i was confused at what the hell it was until it pushed my head down and then I smirked. Someone was threatening me with a bat.

I zipped up my jeans and turned around with my hands up to see Jack McAllister, Holding a baseball bat towards me with a determined face on him.

"At least let me wash me 'ands" I snarled cockily and it pushed Jack over the edge and he swung the bat at me. I ducked and he smashed the mirror so he went for me again and this time he knocked the hand dryer off the wall. Jack tried to go for me again so I caught the bat as it swung for my chest and I tried to push Jack back. I don't know why but I just had to say "She couldn't get enough of me", Which was stupid as Jack used all his strength to shove me to the ground. I sat up in awe. I had never seen him act so...tough. I was actually amazed with him.

I snapped from my daydream as he brought the bat down towards the floor so I quickly moved and stood up and grabbed him at the same time. I shoved Jack against the wall and prized the bat from his grip. Jack was still intent on hurting me so I did something I had a weird feeling would calm him down. I kissed him. I kissed Jack McAllister on the lips.

_**JACK'S P.O.V**_

I tried to shove Barry off me as he kissed me and I managed to. I was so shocked at what he did. I didn't know what to think. My mind was telling me that he was doing it to mock me for when I kissed him in Havelock and my heart was telling me to kiss him back to make sure. I listened to my heart obviously and I went over to Barry and kissed him. I could feel him kissing back and I smirked into the kiss. Barry shoved me against the wall as we kissed until we heard voices, Teachers voices. I watched Barry throw the bat into a cubicle before he walked back over to one of the stands, Just as Miss Boston and Mr Clarkson came in.

"I said not long Barry!" Miss Boston snapped and Barry replied with "Well I'm sorry that I needed a really long whizz"

I smirked as Miss Boston led Barry towards the toilet door. Barry smiled at me before he left.

**I had a story about Barry and Jack being a couple on DigitalSpy but it's dead now as Barry somehow died. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this and Reviews are welcome :) xx**


End file.
